Babysitting
by gayforthewindyboy
Summary: "For fucks sake, Dad. I'm 17, I DON'T need a babysitter!" -John Egbert


The doorbell sounded around the house, and John's screech of "FOR FUCKS SAKE DAD. I'M 17 YEARS OLD, I DON'T NEED A BABY SITTER" could be heard by the blonde waiting outside.

"That must be him," his father said, fixing his tie and walking to the door, swinging it open. "You must be the baby sitter, yes?" Dave nodded, standing with his hands in his pocket, waiting to be let in. "Come on in, the boy sulking on the couch is my son, John."

John looked over at the blonde and his heart pounded a little faster. The boy was gorgeous. Platinum blonde hair framed his face perfectly. Shades covered his eyes, and the freckles were visible against his pale skin. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a pair of red converse, and a white v neck shirt. He looked really.. Cool. John, on the complete other hand, was sitting on the couch in fuzzy batman pajama pants and no shirt. His glasses were askew, and he looked all around, nerdy. The guy stood in front of him, amused.

John's father left the house, promising to be back late, and for John to get to bed at a decent hour, considering it was a Saturday. Dave raised his eyebrow once his father was sure not to come back in. "I see you around school. I expected to be babysitting an 11 year old, not a... How old are you? 17? years old."

Dave had to admit, the guy sitting in front of him was fit as hell. Nice body, attractive face, and not to mention his eyes were gorgeous. Dave took his shades off and set down a backpack and stuck them inside. "So? He's overprotective."

Dave smirked slightly to himself. "I can tell."

John sighed a little, unsure of what to do. "So uh... What do you want to do?"

"Got any video games?"

"Yeah!" John stood up quickly, a smile instantly on his face at the mention of his favorite past time. "Follow me, they're in the basement. Which, incidentally, also include my bedroom." John walked down the stairs, and Dave followed closely behind.

"So what games do you have?"

"I have Mario Cart? And some zombie games, ghost games, things like that."

Dave just nodded, pausing at the end of the stairs to watch the raven haired boy. He didn't know where he was going, and after a moment of just standing there, he followed the boy to an area that included a couch, a flat screen tv hung on the wall, and multiple game systems covered the entertainment center that sat right below the television. "Wanna play Mario Cart?" Dave nodded again, plopping down on the white seats of the couch. John walked to the metal rack that contained all his games. He pulled out the preferred game and opened the case, eyeing the CD for scratches before carefully putting it in the gaming console. He picked up two controllers before walking back over to Dave, handing him one.

"Have you ever played before?"

"Uh... No. My Bro really isn't into this kind of stuff, so we've never had anything like this in the apartment before."

"Well, alright. I can teach you the basics, if you want?"

Dave shook his head. He wanted to do it himself. He liked the challenge of figuring things out. He waited for the game to start. John pressed the multiplayer option before turning to Dave. "You sure you don't want me to teach you? It won't take long."

"I like figurin' things out." His slight Texan accent managed to sneak his way into the response. No matter how long he lived in the north, a couple of things would never change. The fact that he was nearly always cold, and his accent. John's lips twitched into a small smile as he nodded.

"Alright, fine. Have fun learning, bro. Won't take too long, I hope."

It took Dave less than a minute to get the hang of the controls. For the next two and a half hours, they were sucked into the game, elbows knocking against each others every so often, each shouting at the screen in stupid hopes of maybe it helping their chances of winning. When they finally took a break, Dave glanced at the clock.

"Shit, dude, you need to get in bed or something. It's like, past midnight."

"So?" John stretched, his v-line painfully visible.

Dave wasn't going to deny his attraction to the nerdy boy. At the moment, he knew it was only lust, but if Dave decided to hang out with him enough, then it could possibly turn into more. He was gorgeous. His smile was awkward and cute, his limbs long and gangly. John still had to grow some more, that much was obvious. His physical body, though. Hot damn. He had abs, and a fucking v-line. He had muscles too, enough to pin Dave to the wall, or throw him into bed, if the chance ever arose. But, the muscle wasn't huge. It as there, but not really payed attention to. Dave glanced away from the boy, fearing his studying might get a little too obvious, causing awkwardness on both of their ends.

"Your father said that you needed to be in bed at a decent time."

"So? I could hop in bed right before he checked in on us and he wouldn't know."

"C'mon, man. I don't want to get in trouble."

"But, I wanna stay up." Dave risked a look at him. He bit his inner lip as he watched him once again. John was pouting. His bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly, and he was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Dave groaned quietly. "Fine, another half hour. I seriously don't want to get in trouble over the fact a brat wouldn't get into bed."

John rolled his eyes. "Yes, Daddy."

Dave tensed at that statement, and John pretended not to see it.

See, Dave... Dave had some kinks. Daddy was definitely one of them. It was one of the most easy ways to turn him on. Call him Daddy, with a little smirk on your face, and he'd do anything you'd want.

He forced himself to relax, starting up the game again. Not even five minutes into the game was John calling him by that name again.

"Oh, Daddy. Could you do me a favor?" John bit his lip a little, hoping to get a rise, no pun intended, out of Dave.

Dave's face stayed the same though. "Depends. What do you want, brat."

"Gimme something to drink?"

Dave sighed and stood up, placing his hands on his hips and stretching, cracking his back in the process. His shirt rode up, leaving his lower abdomen bare of cloth, giving a full view to the older boy. The skinny jeans left just enough room for imagination for John, and he licked his lips before biting his bottom lip once more. "Sure thing. What do you want?"

Dave could tell he was playing a game, and he was ready for it. "Pepsi."

"Upstairs in the fridge or do you have a secret stash down here?"

"Minifridge, behind the wall that sort of follows the last part of the stairs."

Dave just walked around the opening of the wall, right before it connected with the other one running the opposite way and stopped the minute he saw the room. John had a kink sized bed in the middle of the floor. His dresser sat the the left, along a wall, and a mirror was on top of it, with shelves alone it. A mini fridge sat to the right of his bed, and a television, much like the one they were just gaming on, sat in front, of course hanging on the wall. Dave walked over to it after a moment more of analysing the room. He popped it open, grabbing a pepsi for John. John was in the doorway, smiling a little when Dave stood up straight and closed to door to the minifridge.

"Thank you," he said, letting his fingers linger a few moments longer than necessary against Dave's when he took the cold product from his hands.

Dave grunted in response, walking back over to the couch. Already there was going to be a problem if he didn't stop with whatever game John was trying to play with him. John sprawled his legs across Dave's thighs, laying back on the couch comfortably. "You didn't want one?"

"Nah, not exactly thirsty for Pepsi." He was thirsty for John, but he wouldn't say that out loud. And he definitely wouldn't say that within hearing range of John himself. John sipped his drink and closed his eyes, tilting his head back a little. He was showing off for Dave the best he could. He didn't know much about seducing someone. He never really had the chance to.

Dave licked his dry chapped lips, eyeing his neck. He had the urge to lean over and start marking him up, making him moan Dave's name out, whimper and shudder with the talent Dave had with his mouth. But, he didn't. He didn't know if John was actually interested, or just messing around. He didn't want to take the bait, only to be shot down, so he stayed still.

John heard the front door open and he jumped up. He raced around the corner and quickly shoved himself under the covers, much to Dave's amusement, and relief. "Dave?" Johns dad called down the stairs. "Sorry I'm home so late, you can either crash here for tonight or leave."

"I could be an ax murderer, you know." Dave yawned.

"I'll take my chances. If you decide to stay, there should be a closet down there that has blankets and pillows in it." He could hear the smile in the older mans voice, and the door to the downstairs closed.

Dave shrugged off the offer for blankets and pillows, decided to just lay on the couch and crash. John kept quiet, letting the boy sleep.

A few weeks pass before the boys see each other outside of school. John's dad decided to go out again, and he called over Dave. "I know this is last minute, but could you watch John again? He really enjoyed the last time you were over."

Dave weighed his options. Sure, he wanted to see John, but the fact that the last time he met, he almost gave him a boner, didn't exactly sit too well with him. He didn't like the attention he was getting, especially since he wasn't sure if John was even interested in him like that.

"Sure, yeah, I'll watch him."

"Do you need to go home to get something, or can you start right now? I kinda wanna get there early so I can see that everything is going to go as planned."

"Nah, I can start right now."

From that moment, Dave had to fight his hormones and emotions, and the boner that was going to come up, no doubt.

"Dave?" John's voice sounded around the room.

Dave turned his head to look at the boy in blue. He liked blue on him, he decided right then. It really brought out his eyes. John had pretty eyes, not that Dave would say that out loud.

"You look nice in blue."

John giggled. He fucking giggled. That's when Dave realized he really liked the kid. Maybe it was the alcohol that was residing in their system that was affecting him. Maybe it was the weed that was clogging his brain, making him think thoughts like these again. Dave felt so free. His world was spinning, and time didn't exist. He was suspended in water, or air, or whatever he wanted to be in. The world looked bright, and happy. He was happy.

"Thanks, Daddy." Dave bit his lip, looking away from John, knowing he knew what that name does to the blonde.

"John..." Dave said in warning.

"Yeah?" Innocence flooded his voice, making Dave shiver slightly.

"Don't call me Daddy."

"Awe, but why not?" John pouted.

Because it's a major kink of mine and each time you say it, it pushes me closer to wanting to pin you down and have some fun.

"If you'd rather not have my mouth on yours, then I suggest you don't call me that again," he explained bluntly. Dave knew he was gay, but he didn't know if John did, so this was a risky thing to say.

John smirked, crawling closer on all fours, peering up at Dave from beneath his fringe. His too large sweater was hanging off on shoulder, and he only had boxers on. Dave eyed the buck toothed cutie for a moment before looking away.

"Awe, Daddy. Don't look away." His fingers captured the space below my chin, and he pulled my face close to him. "C'mon, Daddy. You know you want to kiss me, so do it." His lips ghosted over Dave's as he whispered those words, and that's all it took for Dave to push the boy onto his back and straddle his waist. He presses his lips against John's without thinking, the word 'Daddy' echoing around in his head.

John kissed back, hands immediately finding their way to the younger boys hair, and he tangled his fingers in the blonde locks. Dave bit his lower lip, and John opened it teasingly slow. Growling slightly, Dave traced the outline of his bottom lip before biting it, pulling back with it a little. John elicited a small moan, pulling on Dave's hair. Dave hisses lowly, trailing kisses from his lips to down his jawline, making John shiver in delight. He wanted to know what Dave was willing to do.

Dave slowly made his way to right above John's collar bone, and he bite down lightly before sucking, marking him. John gasped, attempting to rut his hips up against Dave's in response. Dave had a different idea.

He slowly rocked his hips down and forward against the boy beneath him. He took his sweet time, marking up John's lower neck before completely stopping altogether. "D-Daddy, no, continue~"

Dave looked down, studying him. John's cheeks were flushed, lips a little swollen. His hair was disheveled and his glasses weren't straight. Dave smirked to himself, leaning down and nipping John's ear. "Don't tell Daddy what to do," he whispered huskily, sliding one hand up John's light blue shirt. A whine from John told him exactly what he wanted. "Sit up." Dave enjoyed being in control, being the dominant one. He loved the fact that he could make whoever was under him squirm and beg for him, just by touching. He reveled in that fact, took pride in it.

He scootched back when John sat up, staring face to face with him. He took off John's glasses first, and then his fingers nimbly hooked the edges of his t-shirt and he slowly brought it up. He pulled it off in one motion, tossing it to the ground beside the couch. Dave stood up, swinging Egbert's legs so they were facing forward, and he sat in his lap. He grinded down against the shorter one, his lips making a second appearance to John's vulnerable and sensitive neck. He dragged his fingers down the front of John's chest. The blondes thumbs made sure to play with his nipples, making them hard. His nails were dragged from there on down, and John cried out softly, enjoying it.

"You can be loud," Dave commented, pushing John back against the couch so he could his the pale chest that was in front of his face. "Your father isn't home, and I don't expect him to be home until later on." His tongue flicked his right nipple, provoking an unusually loud moan. Dave stared up through his bands, wanting to see the reaction John gave when he did it again.

He felt John tense. His cheeks were rosy, a nice contrast against the porcelain skin. He tilted his head back, arching his back, letting out another moan. Dave licked it and pulled back slightly, blowing on it, wanting to try as many things possible before making his lover for the night finish. The said lover hissed out, bucking his hips upward. Dave could feel the growing erection press against his own, and he smiled slightly. He repeated the process with the other nipple, only this time, John's hips were pinned in place. He squirmed and tried to move, but to no avail.

"A-Ah! Daddy, p-please~"

"Please what?"

"D-Do something in-instead of teasing me, I'm begging you~" John barely managed to get that out before Dave was on his knees in front of him, looking up at John for permission. John just watched, the lust clear in his darkening eyes. His eyes told Dave of the want, the need, that he felt for him. He could barely suppress a moan. Just seeing John like this was driving him crazy. John gave a slight nod, and Dave kissed along his thighs, up to the elastic part of the boxers. His teeth grazed against John's skin as he took ahold of the elastic between his perfectly straight teeth. He pulled down, using his hands to pull the part under John's ass down at the same time.

John watched needily as Dave did so, and Dave put on a show for him. He swayed his hips back and forth, yanking the boxers down to John's ankles. Dave's pink lips were then pressed to John's inner thigh, and his teeth met the skin there. He made sure to do the same thing as he did on the neck. he marked him. He was his now, even if only for the night, but Dave didn't care. John was his and only his, for the time being, and he proved it. John was littered in little hickeys and love bites by the time Dave was done with it.

He sat back on his knees, eyeing the nicely hung boy. His index finger followed the shape of him, and John bit his lip, just wanting something to happen. Dave inched his head forward, his tongue flicking out to lick the tip. John shuddered, the wet, warm tongue filling his senses. The blonde between his legs took in the tip, sucking and using his tongue to the best of his abilities. Dave knew he was good, but John made him feel even better. His moans and groans and whimpers and whines were the best Dave had ever heard.

He was about to go down deeper when the front door opened, and the closed. The door to the basement opened and the Father's voice traveled to their ears. "Boys?"

"Yeah D-Dad?"

"Everything alright?"

Dave took this time to coat his hand it saliva. He didn't have any lube on him, so it was the best he could do at the moment. His mouth went right back to the tip, and hid hand slowly starting pumping John's shaft.

"Yeah!" John's voice went an octave higher.

"You sure?" Dave could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and then his sight was blocked, a blanket covering him, and John's body. John's fingers were tightly entangled in his hair, and he was holding his head still. His heart was pounding, and there was silence for a little. He sat completely still, afraid of what his Father would do if he found the two as they were.

"Yeah, I'm positive, Daddy!" Dave could hear the smirk in John's voice, and as payback, he licked the slit on the head slowly and sensually. He hoped John had a hard time keeping in that moan, because Dave sure did.

"Where's Dave?"

His father stood a little back, behind the couch, looking around. He stepped closer after a little and frowned. "Your face is all read, are you coming down with a cold? Should I make you some Chicken Noodle Soup?"

"N-No thank you! And he went to the bathroom, why?"

"Just wondering. What are you boys up to? It's late." The disapproval was detectable in Johns' fathers' voice. Dave almost laughed at how weird this was. He was cockblocking his son from getting the best blow job the world had to offer, and he has no idea.

"We're about to watch a movie, then I'll head to bed."

"Well, alright. I suppose I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course, Daddy."

Dave felt John's grip loosen and he took advantage, removing his hands and going down as far as he was able to. He felt John holding back that moan. His back was off the couch, his toes curled, and Dave could hear the shaky breath he let out.

John's Father disappeared up the stairs once more, and John threw the blanket off of Dave. Dave pulled back, a satisfied smirk occupying his face. "So, you like when I deep throat, yea?"

John's face flushed again. "Fuck you."

"You're about to fuck my mouth. That's the best you're gonna get for now."

John rolled his eyes, "Please get back to what you were doing, Daddy. It felt real good, and I want some more."

John wasn't playing around anymore. He knew the buttons to push to get Dave to do what he wanted. Dave licked his lips before ducking down again, suckling on the tip before hollowing out his cheeks and going all the way down again. That was a massive feat for Dave, because John wasn't small. He wasn't even medium sized. He had a really nice dick, and Dave loved the way it tasted in his mouth.

John regripped his hair, whining out quietly, aware that his Father could walk down at any minute. Dave licked up the underside before licking the tip once more, knowing that he seemed to enjoy it. He rubbed his thumb across the slit as Dave took a break and stared upwards. His eyes were glazed, not by weed, because he was sober as hell, but more of Lust. He wanted so much, but had so little time. He started pumping again and using his mouth, wanting John to see stars when he came.

John bucked his hips, making Dave go further down. He was close, Dave could tell. Instead of letting him do that, he pulled away, blowing air onto where his mouth just left. "That's a bad boy, John. Let Daddy do the work. Let Daddy make you feel good. Let Daddy taste you completely." The talk was making John start to pant, so Dave went back down, working harder than before. He held John's hips down with one hand while the other scratched down his leg. His mouth never left John's dick.

John tilted his head back, trying to give a warning, but no words were coming out. It was just a jumbled mess of things. "Dave I ...oh fuck oh fuck ...a-ahhh... I'm nnng... I-" He was cut off by his own actions.

He finished off, coming into Dave's mouth. Dave pulled away, satisfied. He licked his lips where it dribbled down, watching for John's reaction. His breathing was heavy and his head was all the way back. Dave courteously pulled up his boxers, refitting them around John's waist. He stood up straight, draping the blanket over the boy to save some modesty. He nearly laughed at the thought. He just blew the guy, and now he's thinking of modesty?

"Yo, Egderp. Let's get you in bed." John nodded faintly, not bothering to say anything about the nickname Dave awarded him. He penguin-walked to his bed, the blanket wrapped around his frail-ish body. It followed him, the end of it dragging on the floor. Dave followed, making sure not to step on the edge of the blanket. John fell into bed, and Dave crawled in beside him.

"What are you doin?"

"Scoot the fuck over, I like to cuddle after shit like this, and you're gonna let me."

John yawned, nodding. "Lemme be the small spoon though."

"No shit, Sherlock. You're short, you're meant to be the small spoon. Generally speaking."

Dave pushed off the blanket John was using to cover himself, and instead covered the both of them with the duvet on his bed. He pulled John's body close, lacing their legs together. One arm was laying across his waist, the other comfortably under the boy.

"You didn't have to, you know.."

"Oh, shut up, I wanted to." Dave smiled fondly, tracing shapes onto John's tummy.

"Alright, goodnight... Daddy."

John was smirking, and the bite Dave decided to use as punishment didn't phase him.

"Yeah yeah, goodnight Egbert."


End file.
